


the end of the world

by bluenorth



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluenorth/pseuds/bluenorth
Summary: Connor helps Leon christen his new car.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my beta, the lovely Coop, and the amazing people on the Oilers group chat for giving me a new fic idea per day.

Connor’s on the phone with his mom when the text comes in.

_be downstairs in 10, picking u up_

He smiles a little, then realizes he missed his mother’s last question because she’s silent at the other end of the line.

“What has stolen your attention?” she asks. She always knows when she’s lost him.

“I’m sorry, Mom. Leon just texted, he picked up his new car and we were going to take it for a drive.” It wasn’t so much something they had discussed as something Connor simply knew Leon was going to propose. He had no intention of saying no. After all, he’d spent a lot of time helping Leon make up his mind about this stupid car.

“Ah, Leon,” she says and pauses. Connor squirms in his seat on the sofa. He strongly suspects that his mom has her own suspicions, and one of these days he’s going to have to confirm them. It’s not even that new anymore, it’s not something he wants to keep from his family, but at the same time it has been too easy to put off tellling them about it. He has about 8 minutes before Leon will possibly be honking a horn downstairs, so this is definitely not the right time, either.

“Well, I should let you go then,” she continues, “and I have to get ready for my thing anyway.”

“Right! Have fun at book club and let me know what you’re reading next?” He does usually pay attention to what his mom says. He also sometimes reads the books her club reads, if it seems like something he might like.

“Drive safe, sweetheart. Say hi to Leon.”

“Will do. Bye, mom,” he says and hangs up. She has never told him to say hi to any of his teammates before, not the ones she never met, anyway.

Connor doesn’t have time to think about this. He has about 5 minutes to try and make his hair look better, change out of the Oilers shirt he is still wearing and grab a bite to eat.

He gives up on his hair quickly in favor of a snapback that is Leon’s and remembers that it was pretty warm when he came home earlier. The sun is still shining in through the windows, not a cloud in the sky, so he exchanges his shirt for a cozy sweater that should do without a jacket.

He makes his way to the kitchen and wrinkles his nose. Nursey has left behind a battlefield when he was making himself a sandwich earlier. Connor wishes the tone he takes with the guys on the ice sometimes, as their Captain, worked on his roommate at home, too. It doesn’t, and more often than not he ends up cleaning up after Darnell. He ignores the urge and wolfs down a banana.

Leon is already there when he steps through the front door of their apartment building, which means he was probably pushing the speed limit a little. He’s sitting behind the wheel in his sleek, sporty new Benz and Connor can see him grin as he fiddles with some buttons on the console.

Connor takes a moment to really look at the car he’s only seen in pictures until now, and it’s a thing of beauty in real life, too. All smooth lines, a deep grey color that almost seems black, elegant front. He walks around the car once to see it from a different angle.

When he walks past the driver’s window, it moves down and Leon looks up at him with a smile.

“Get in already, will you?”

Connor rolls his eyes at him, but makes his way around the car and gets in the passenger seat, where he takes in the interior. Leon went with the Night Edition. It’s a little darker than Connor would’ve picked for himself, but there’s no denying that it looks cool.

“What have you been up to?” Leon asks, although he was only out for about an hour.

“Nothing much,” Connor replies before he leans forward a little to look at the wooden elements in the console. He’s forgotten what kind of wood it is, but it’s a polished, blackish brown and it looks expensive, which this car certainly was. Connor leans back and looks at Leon, who very clearly belongs in it.

“My Mom says hi.”

Leon turns his head, his face surprised and a small question in his eyes. Connor shakes his head at that and sees the question shift into understanding. Leon glances out the windshield before he reaches out and takes Connor’s hand, tangling their fingers together, and draws it up to brush a quick kiss along Connor’s knuckles before letting go.

“Say hi back?”

Connor nods.

Leon told his mother and sister about them a few weeks ago, because he won’t get to see them until the season ends. They have a chance to clinch a playoff spot in their next game, so the season probably won’t end for a while longer. Leon didn’t feel like lying every time they asked about his love life. His dad doesn’t ask about it, so he hasn’t told him yet. Connor thinks there are other reasons for it, too, but he doesn’t prod.

“Well, what are we waiting for?”

“We were having a moment and you started it, so don’t complain,” Leon says, but he starts the car and gets them on the road.

The car does fine in city traffic and the slow speed gives Leon lots of time to ramble about all its features that Connor is already well aware of, but he listens anyway and helps out whenever Leon gets stuck on a word because his brain is refusing to overwrite the German term.

When they get to highway 216, Leon shows off the car’s speed. The motor stays quiet as the landscape rushes past them. On a particularly empty stretch, Leon shifts a couple of times in the space of 30 seconds to accelerate them way past the speed limit. Connor glances at the speedometer and thinks that he has probably never been in a car going this fast. He has always loved speed and the feeling is exhilarating. His mom’s words of caution pop up in the back of his mind, but his eyes stay on Leon’s hands, wrapped firmly around the steering wheel, for a moment and there’s not a doubt in his mind that he’s safe.

Leon slows them down soon enough and, to Connor’s surprise, takes an exit.

“Where are you taking me, babe?” Connor asks.

They’ve crossed the river and are south of Downtown Edmonton now, as far as Connor can tell. Considering he’s been living here for two years now, he doesn’t know the city very well. He only remembers places in relation to Roger’s Place and his apartment.

“Benning told me about this spot,” Leon says, but doesn’t explain further. The road takes them though a residential area until at the very end of it, a line of trees appears. Leon makes a left turn and leaves the main road a few hundred meters later to park the car at the side of a smaller road that seems to lead through the forest.

“Did he recommend it as a murder site?” Connor asks jokingly and Leon laughs. The sound of it does things to Connor’s insides that he wishes he had a better handle on.

“Come on, let’s see,” Leon says and gets out of the car before Connor can say anything else. He shrugs and follows. Leon needs a second to figure out where they’re going, but then leads Connor through a path in the woods, completely ignoring a warning sign that forbids trespassing.

The path ends abruptly as they break through the trees. The place lies higher than Connor expected it to and offers up a stunning view of the river, glittering below in the light of the setting sun, and the city, a little further in the distance.

“Oh wow,” Connor breathes. They’re the only people here, the city noise a faraway hum and even though they’re so close to it all, it seems like they’re also removed from everything.

There’s a wall only a little above ground level and Leon is already standing at its edge and is turning towards the left, where the wall has started to crumble away and sticks out into nothing, no supporting ground to either side of it. He’s careful as he walks over the uneven stone, hands stretched out at both sides to keep his balance, and sits down once he reaches the very end.

Connor pauses as he reaches the edge, realizing that there is a significant drop down to the bank of the river. This area is definitely off limits for a reason. He joins Leon nevertheless.

“Beautiful, isn’t it. Matt told me they’re probably going to turn it into a proper lookout because people come here all the time and it’s a little dangerous in its current state. I think that’s a shame,” Leon says quietly, his eyes fixed on a point somewhere at the horizon, sunlight caught in his hair, and Connor can’t help himself. He tugs at Leon’s sleeve until he turns his head back towards Connor, pulls him closer and kisses him, slow and sweet. He can feel Leon smile against his lips before he sinks into it, shifting closer, one hand resting lightly against Connors ribs. It stays there after they pull back to catch their breath, thumb brushing lightly over a spot that Leon knows is a little ticklish.

“So, do you like my new car?”

Connor huffs a laugh. “It’s a very nice car, Leon. It suits you.”

“You could’ve come pick it up with me, you know,” Leon says. He meets Connor’s eyes for a second, then turns his head to gaze at the sunset again, leaving Connor to stare at his right ear.

He knows Leon would have liked him to be there. He also knows that Leon understands they have to be careful and that it is hard sometimes. Connor knows, because he feels it, too. He thinks about the things they won’t have, not yet, not for a long time, and that the waiting might just be the thing that tears them apart. He wants to buy cars with Leon, even if it means he can only pick and choose between German brands. He wants to do a lot of things that are more permanent than sharing a car. He’s 20 and he knows that it’s stupid to think about their future, but he does it anyway. At least he has the good sense not to tell Leon about any of it.

“I would’ve liked to,” he replies because it’s the truth, and doesn’t name all the reasons why he couldn’t.

“I know,” Leon says with a sigh. The sun is barely visible now.

He turns around to make sure they’re still alone, then leans into Leon and kisses the side of his neck. He quickly learned that Leon’s neck is a very sensitive area that offers easy access and allows Connor to get him from pouting to horny in record time. It’s a cheap trick now, but he doesn’t think either of them want to dwell on things they can’t change.

Connor feels Leon’s body react, a new tension in his back and a slight flush creeping up his chest. He nibbles and sucks at the skin above Leon’s collarbone, careful not to leave a mark. He runs a hand over Leon’s chest, feeling his nipples through the fabric of his shirt. When he lets his hand wander further down, Leon catches it and pulls away, looking at Connor intently.

“Let’s go back to the car,” he says in a low voice.

Connor’s a little too eager to get back and nearly loses his balance. Leon steadies him and doesn’t let go of his shoulders until they’re back on solid ground. They make it to the car in one piece, not counting the small hole torn in Connor’s sleeve by a branch when Leon presses him up against a tree to kiss him.

Back in the car, Connor puts his seatbelt on, expecting Leon to get them home. Instead, Leon adjusts his seat, pushes it as far back as it will go, and releases Connor’s seatbelt again. He leans over, his lips hot on Connor’s, and pulls him halfway across to the driver’s side before he realizes it won’t work without some participation on Connor’s part.

“Come here,” Leon says, impatiently. Connor can see the outline of his dick pressing against the constraints of his jeans.

“You sure you want my come all over your fancy new car?” Connor asks. The thought must not have occurred to Leon, because he halts and seems to be having trouble making up his mind.

Connor laughs at him and shifts, bending over so he can push the fabric of Leon’s shirt up to trail kisses along his stomach, his right hand pressing against the bulge in Leon’s pants. Leon groans and leans back in his seat to give Connor more room.

Doing this seems ill-advised, a hundred times more risky than two teammates picking up a car together, but Connor kind of wants to make up for it. It’s nearly dark outside and the car is hidden from view by the trees.

He pulls back to open Leon’s pants. Leon lifts his hips a little so Connor can push his jeans down far enough. He leaves the briefs in place for now, pressing soft, teasing kisses to the skin just above the waistband. He runs his hands and his mouth over Leon’s dick, breathes a hot breath against the fabric. He can feel Leon’s fingers against his neck, stroking lightly, before they knock the snapback off his head and bury deeper into his hair.

Connor keeps this up, touching and teasing at Leon’s dick until Leon groans his name and pulls on his hair just enough. Connor hums and obliges, pulling the briefs away which now have a wet spot where pre-cum is leaking from the tip of Leon’s dick. He doesn’t waste any more time, licks a wet strip up the length of it with his tongue, and takes Leon’s dick into his mouth in one swift move, as deep as he can from this angle.

Leon’s hand at the back of his head is a welcome weight to push up against when he pulls off. He keeps up a slow and steady rhythm, breaks it sometimes to dedicate his attention to the head of Leon’s dick, encouraged by the soft noises Leon is making and the way his fingers press and scratch against his scalp. He loves this, loves the weight of Leon’s dick on his tongue, his lips spread wide and slick with spit, his jaw aching a bit with the strain of it.

He can sense that Leon is close from his heavy breathing and increases the pace, makes it sloppy and wet the way he knows Leon likes it. He allows Leon to push his head down until his dick hits the back of Connor’s throat and keeps at it until Leon comes hard in his mouth.

Connor swallows quickly and draws off slowly, lapping at Leon’s oversensitive dick to leave it clean until Leon pulls him up and into a lazy kiss. After a while, Connor leans back with a smile and slides fully into the passenger seat.

“You good to drive?” he asks Leon, who frowns and shoots a look at Connor’s visible erection. Connor doesn’t want a quick hand job and if he’s being honest, Leon could still use some practice giving head, so he shrugs.

“Babe, we don’t have lube, we don’t have condoms, and I can wait until we get access to both.”

Leon's thoughts must still be sluggish, because he blinks at Connor, clearly not getting what he’s saying.

“I want you to fuck me. In your bed. Later.” Connor says and almost regrets it when Leon’s eyes change from confusion to want. It goes straight to Connor’s dick.

“It’ll take us half an hour to get home,” Leon says, more alert now. He’s already tucked himself back in and adjusted his seat.

“So drive,” Connor replies with a grin and Leon starts the car.

**Author's Note:**

> The place Leon takes Connor to is the [End of the World](https://www.google.com/search?q=the+end+of+the+world+edmonton&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiLgtGp4_TSAhVErRoKHdkSCKwQ_AUIBygC&biw=1829&bih=900) spot in the Edmonton River Valley (hence the title). It's really beautiful! Thanks to gusryder, Kennedy and Laura for providing me with the location. I took some creative liberty with a lack of police controls and where one could hide a car. 
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr](https://mcdraii.tumblr.com/).


End file.
